Crazies
by Antoinette8012
Summary: Edward moves to a new place in hopes of opening his own veterinary practice; but what happens when he moves to Destineville, south Nebraska, and meets all the, shall we call "unique", people around? There is a crazy Grandpa; a mischievous sheriff; a former beauty queen; a forgetful florist; but all of them have nothing on the town's drunk!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters, but like many here, I'm just playing with them.

EPOV

After driving about 14 hours straight, only stopping to rest a little and eat, I made an exit, only to take some back road that would lead me to my new house. I couldn't call it a home yet, it would take me some time to get used to the idea of living in the country. True to its nature, I had seen many farms while driving down here; there was nothing but greens, cows and horses. This was a big change from the cold winds of Chicago. I knew there must be some houses and building, but the ranches and farms were so big that my eyes couldn't see that far back towards the lands. After driving for another half an hour, I made my way towards the main street.

Ironic how it was named "Main St"; having only 4 streets in your town would certainly make the job of naming them easy. This was my first time driving here; though not my first time being here. I had bought my house with the help of the only real estate agent that was working around here. Esme was Carlisle's wife, he was the one that I had bought the place of my practice from; they were both close friends of my parents. Carlisle had planned to retire few months ago and there was no one to take over after his practice. His oldest son, Emmett was one of the few sheriffs around here and the youngest son, Jasper was the principal at the local high school. From what he had told me, none of his sons had ever shown interest in veterinary medicine and always had their own plans; can't say I was surprised to hear that, not many people are okay with being elbow deep in a cow's ass.

Now you might wonder why I would buy a place for practice in Destinville, right in the middle-of-nowhere-America. Well it wasn't exactly no-where; it was more like south Nebraska. I grew up in Chicago, but my parents were both born and grew up here. My dad had gotten a scholarship when he was in high school and left to Chicago for college, my mother followed him the next year. They managed to both finish school and have great careers. My dad was a well known attorney, practicing family law and mainly dealing with adoption cases and foster children; my mother was an ER nurse at one of the county hospitals.

Since both my parents were an only child, their parents also moved to Chicago few years later, when I was about seven or eight, to be closer to them. I remember my parents telling me about visiting here when I was about four, but since I was young, I have no recollection of it. Unfortunately, they couldn't visit more until after I was out of high school; it was difficult to schedule vacations with their careers and my school. However, they did make sure to keep in touch with their friends and when I started collage, my parents had more time on their hands and had came back few times visiting their old friends. They had nothing but good things to tell me about the Cullens and the Swans; they had met their children as well and would always tell me stories about them. Both sets of my grandparents have retired so maybe when I'm settled I can persuade them and my parents to move back here.

Two years ago, at the age of 26, I finished with my schooling and become a veterinary physician, after that I had spend another 2 years working with a great veterinarian; however, he had recently sold his practice and I had no desire to work for the new doctor. I had always wanted to have my own practice and when the opportunity rose, I jumped on it.

I knew I didn't want to stay in Chicago, I wanted to be in an area where I could actually work with different types of animals and not just cats and dogs and the accessional house-pig. Knowing this, my father had put me in contact with his old friend, Carlisle, who was a well known veterinarian in Destinville. After speaking with Carlisle, he told me about his plans of retiring and selling his practice, I made an offer, more like begged him, and he accepted.

Next thing you know, I was making some calls and got in contact with Esme, we got to talking and she told me about the plantation house that was on sale as well. She sent me pictures of both places, the house and the practice; the office was great, right on the main street; and the house was just amazing, it was big with plenty of rooms and more land to built on if you wanted to. Before long I found myself packing and sending my things to her

She was like the aunt I never had, since she was a close friend of my mother's, Esme was making sure all my belongings got there and were moved to the house before my arrival. I had always heard of the Cullens and the Swans; based on what my parents told me, the Swans still lived there and Charlie was in charge of the sheriff's department, while Renee owned the only bakery around here. According to my mother, I had met them and their daughter when I was four, and they were one of the few families, besides the Cullens and the Uleys, that I could trust around here

I followed the GPS and parked in front of her office, it seems like all the important shops were on the Main St; her office, the grocery store, the bookstore, a bakery and an empty building that I knew was my new office. As soon as I got out of my car, I could feel people's eyes on me; from their looks I was sure they didn't get many new-comers around here. I made my way to her door, opening it, I walked in. This place looked more like a living room, than a realtor's office.

"Be there in a minute; let me get this thing started first!" I heard Esme from the other room.

"It's Edward, Esme. Take your time." I let her know. It was just after 10 A.M. so she must have just gotten to her office.

As I sat down on one of the comfortable couches, I looked around. On the coffee table in front on me was a plate of cookies just sitting there, now I have never shied away from baked goods and wasn't about to start now. I helped myself to one of the huge chocolate-chocolate chip cookies, it was heaven with a mixed of….shredded coconuts? I was about to finish my second cookie when Esme walked in, I shoved the cookie in my mouth and stood up, wishing I had acted more like a grown man than a 7 year old boy.

As soon as Esme saw me, a smile formed on her lips, "I see you found Renee's cookies! I swear there is nothing better than her baked-goods and a cup of coffee." She walked towards me and I extended my right hand, but she surprised me with a big hug.

"Oh dear, we don't shake hands with family; we give hugs" she explained, once seeing my surprised face.

"Thanks for doing all the work for me before I got here, I saw the office down the street, would it be ok if we stop at the house first and then I can move in to the office in few days once I'm settled?" I asked her.

"Sure! No problem. Let me get my keys and we'll get going." She turned around, grabbed her bag and keys and we walked out of her office.

"Here are the keys to the house and the office, why don't you follow me in your car? This way I can come back when we are done at your place."

She handed me a set of keys before getting into her car. I followed her in my car for the ten minute drive to my new house. I had seen many pictures of the house that she had send me and my mother had made no secret that she remembered and loved the place; but seeing it up close was something else. This place was amazing; it had three stories, big windows and a wraparound porch that I knew would have a great view of the grounds early in the morning. I also noticed the balcony that was supposed to be connected to the master bedroom. The best part of the house was the pool. It wasn't huge, it was just the right size to have few people over and have an easy day. I opened the door and walked in looking around; I found my boxes stacked up on top of each other in every room.

"I had the movers put away the boxes according to their labels; it should make your job of unpacking a little easier." Esme explained.

"Yeah, thank you so much for doing that. It really did my job of unpacking easier." I thanked her.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. You have both my and Carlisle's numbers, call if you need anything." She said and walked to wards the door, "oh, before I forget, you're coming to our place for dinner tonight, here is the address and we eat at 6, so don't be late!" she told me while handing me a piece of paper and walking out.

"Oh! Thanks for the invitation, but I actually just wanted to take a shower and rest to get an early start in the morning." I told her, I really did want to just rest, I was dead tired. My plan was to get something to eat from the grocery store and put my new microwave to good use.

"Oh, honey, that wasn't an invitation," she said with a smile in her face, "see ya at 6, don't be late, because it's hard keeping Emmett away from the food. Plus you'll get to meet my boys, their wives and kids too." She explained. That made me smile, I knew she was just looking out for me, and meeting her sons would be a good start.

"Ok, yes, dinner would be amazing, and I look forward to meeting everyone. Should I bring anything?" I asked her, I would have taken a bottle of good wine, but wasn't sure if the town grocery carried any.

"Nope, I love to cook and we have the best cheesecake from Renee's bakery!" Let it be known that I would do anything for a good piece of cheesecake.

"Great, and thanks again for everything and I will see you at 6." We said our goodbyes, and I was left alone with all these boxes.

First thing: take a shower, but before that I had to find my bathroom supplies. I walked into the master bedroom and was in awe of the view, one of the walls was all glass and it was connected to the amazing balcony. By the time I found some of my clothes and put them away and took a shower it was around 1 pm. I put some sleep pants on and made sure to put my alarm for 5 o'clock and since my bed wasn't set up yet, I crashed on the couch.

I really wish I could tell you that I woke up at 5 by the sound of my alarm going off; but no, I woke up less than 2 hours later, to the sound of a gunshot.

A.N. This was a story I wrote years ago, I thought it was time I changed it a little and post it again. Please be kind! Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Again, most of these characters are not my creations; I'm just playing with them!

Chapter 2

 **EPOV**

We all have seen that movie moment when someone hears a gunshot near them and for a tenth of a second their life flashes in front of their eyes; yeah well that didn't happen to me. When _I_ heard that shot, all I could think about was the fact that I had nothing to defend myself with. Like any sane person who hears a gunshot sound coming from outside of his property, I looked around for something that I could use as a weapon, and then soon realized that all my things are still packed in boxes and I was shit-out-of-luck.

Not knowing what else to do, I slowly walked towards the front door where I could hear people shouting right outside; before opening the door, I picked from the window to see what was going on. A young woman with brown hair was standing in front of an older man, her back to my door, and _he_ was holding the damn shot-gun.

"Gramps! I told you not to touch that shot-gun again; I swear talking to you is like talking to a 4 year child!" I heard the woman yell.

"And I told ya, I saw a man walking around inside, ya know as well as I that ain't no one living in this place since Sam's parents died!" I heard the older man's voice; I guess he was "Gramps".

"Eeehh," she yelled, throwing her hand in the air, "Didn't you hear Esme at the dinner last week? She was talking about the place being sold to someone!" By the tone of her voice, it was obvious that she was irritated, couldn't blame her though, Gramps was trying to shoot me dead.

"Are you sure she said that? I don't remember that," he stopped for few second, as if he was trying to remember what happened.

"Yes, I'm sure, and you probably don't remember it because you were arguing with Carlisle about the last piece of that damn lime pie! Now please give me that gun, before they call Sam or Emmett to take you to jail." She stretched her hand, "because I swear if they take you, no one will come to bail you out again!"

After few seconds he passed her the gun; thinking that now it was safe, I cracked opened my door just a little.

She turned around to face me and I could tell she wasn't wearing an ounce of make-up, yet she was beautiful, "You can come out now, he can't shoot you." She told me.

I made my way outside, hands up in the air, "Hi" I said, "can you please make sure the safety is on? I would hate to call my mom and tell her I got shot my first day here." I told them with a smile on my face.

"Hi, sorry for the confusion, I promise that he will not do this again." She said, sending a death glare towards Gramps, and like an idiot I just noted my head. Let's be honest here, with that smile and face she could've told me anything and I would've just agreed with her.

"What's your name boy?" Gramps asked, _boy_? I haven't been called that since I was in middle school.

I extended my hand, "I'm Edward Mason, and like she told you, I did buy the place few weeks ago" I explained to him.

He shook my hand looking at me as if he was trying to remember something, "Mason? Are you related to Garrett and Kate Mason, son?" he asked, _would you_ _look at that, now I'm son_? They were my grandparents on my dad's side.

"Yes, they are my grandparents, Elizabeth and Anthony are my parents; they are still in Chicago with my grandparents." I told him.

"Well sorry for trying to scare you off son, guess I should have paid more attention to the conversation than the pie" he says while laughing.

"That's ok, if you are talking about Renee's pies then I understand, earlier I had some of the cookies and cannot wait to go the bakery and get more." I really couldn't blame the man, they were good!

"Well, we better get going gramps" she told him and turned to me.

"Again, sorry for trying to scare you off son, but we look at for each other around here," Gramps added, stretching his hand and I took his. "I'm Chuck by the way, Bella's Gramps" he introduced himself and after shaking hands he walked off the porch.

"I'm Bella by the way, Renee's daughter" she said starching her hand to shake mine, after making sure Chuck was on his way. Well I guess I just found out another reason to be visiting Renee's bakery a lot more.

"Nice meeting you," I shook her hand, "do you work at the bakery too?" _doesn't hurt to ask,_ "No, I actually own the flower shop next to the bakery," I guess I could always use some flowers to brighten up my new office!

After introductions were made she walked away and I went back inside, but not before making sure no one else was lurking around my house.

Since I couldn't get back to sleep, I decided to do some light unpacking; starting with my TV and entertainment system, but just one look at the wires and remotes I gave up. It would be best if I can hire someone to do this part; I am intelligent person with common sense, and that common sense tells me to not mess with these things.

I decided to look on line see if I could find anyone for this job, but soon realized that my internet wasn't hooked up either; this is turning out to be more difficult than I thought. Finally giving up, I looked around the living room and decided that I could at least start to organize my books and other small items. After about an hour, I decided to get ready and head out to Esme's place.

The drive over was only about 10 minutes, I soon realized that driving to anyplace around here would not take more than 10 to 15 minutes. I drove up to their house and noticed that it looked similar to my place; it had three stories and mostly covered in windows. There were few cars parked front of the house, following them I parked my car, I made my way to the door and knocked few times but no one opened. Was this some joke they played on the new guy in town? Pretend to invite him to dinner and don't answer the door. Out of curiosity I made my way around the property, that's where they all were, in the back yard - or more like football field- it was so big. I knocked on the wooden fence door and that's when Esme saw me, walking towards the door, she let me in.

There were a lot of people there; I'm guessing they were her sons and their families. She walked me over to the table and introduced me everyone. As soon as we met, I knew that I would be good friends with both Emmett and Jasper. Even though they were brothers, there was nothing similar between those guys, but they were both warm and welcoming.

Emmett, I came to learn, was 29 years old and was one of the sheriffs in town and was married to Rose, a stay at home mom. They had two kids, a set of identical 5 year-old twin boys, Logan and Lucas, and for the life of me I couldn't tell them apart. Their boys were great, and I could tell they got into a lot of trouble, mainly because of their dad.

Jasper was the older sibling at 31 and was married to Alice; they had a daughter named Olivia or Livy for short. She was an adorable 6 year-old little girl with curly hair and a big smile. I also learned that Rose and Alice were co-owners of the book store in town. And as luck would have it, all 3 children had multiple pets that would pretty soon become my patients.

They all welcomed me as if we had been friends for years, and while we got to talking, they mentioned Emmett was a geek when it came to hooking up entertainment systems and all that came with it. Both he and Jasper promised to stop by my place the next day and help me fix it. Dinner was great and I was glad that I went, with promises of seeing each other soon I drove home around 10 o'clock and since I had to get up early in the morning to start unpacking, I took a quick shower and crashed on the couch.

 **BPOV**

I couldn't believe Gramps, it's like he is trying to get people to hate us! What sane person will take a shot-gun and start shooting in bright day light? He is lucky Edward didn't call the sheriff's office and asked them to arrest him; on second thought, I wish he had done that; this man needs to learn his lesson.

After dropping Gramps off at their house I drove to the bakery hoping my mom would agree to talk to him, God knows he won't listen to my dad or Grandma. After that I had to head to the flower shop and wait for the new shipment of flowers coming in today.

After dropping Gramps off, it took me less than 10 minutes to drive to main street and park in front of the store and headed to the other building into the bakery.

"Mom?" I yelled for her, God I loved the smell of this place, it was a great mix of chocolate, vanilla, fresh bread and cookies. Just few seconds later my mom came out of the back room drying her hands on her apron.

"Hey what's going on? And shouldn't you be at the store right now for the shipment? James came in to get some coffee earlier and said something about you going after Gramps?" she asked me with a smile on her face, I could've sworn she knew what he was up to and didn't do anything about it. With that grin on her face, you would think that she was actually Gramps daughter and not daughter-in-law.

"Yeah and by the looks of it, you knew about it!" I told her, "He gets the gun and runs to the plantation house wanting to shoot the guy who is in his own damn house! And you didn't do anything?" I really was mad.

"Well don't get mad. Es and I thought it was funny! I'm sure his parents would agree too." _This, ladies and gentlemen, is my mother trying to make an apology._

"Well next time he goes around shooting people, I won't have anything to do with it, and when they call from the sheriff's office you can go pick him up!" I answered.

"Ohh c'mon Bella, you know no one at that station will do anything to Gramps, hell most times they help him with this pranks." She started laughing, and _that_ was my cue to leave. I should just talk to my dad, Charlie, maybe he'll do something about it.

I headed to the flower-shop and started to help James with the new shipment; making room in the walk-in refrigerator and placing the flowers in their appropriate vases.

After spending a good few hours at the store, I got a call from my mom telling about how she had made my favorite pie and wanted me to come over for dinner. I think this was her way of saying sorry for me having to go after Gramps today; whatever her reasons are, I don't care; I would pretty much do anything for her cooking and it gave me a chance to have a quite night in with them. I left the store around 5 and headed to my parents' place.

Dinner, like always, was great and while I was there, my parents made a point of telling me about Edward's parents and grandparents. I had met them few times when they were visiting but didn't know much about them. Usually when they were here, they would stay at the B&B about 30 minutes from town and visit the Cullens, my parent and some of their other friends.

I was actually excited about having a new person in this town; it also was great that we didn't have to drive an hour to the next vet's office, since Carlisle had retired recently.

***No major cliffhangers, but we did get to meet some of the characters!

Thank you in advanced for the kind reviews, favors and followers

Until next time!


End file.
